Reawakening
Reawakening is a comic book series created by Martin J. Kevil and is a post-apocalyptic series set two years after a pandemic of zombie dinosaurs. Reawakening centers on Joseph Stieker and his two closest friends Ajay Siddiqui and Ajay's son Meraj who are hardy survivors in a post-apocalyptic America. As the story proceeds, Joseph is portrayed as a man of the land, a humble man and former farmer who has yet to realize that his survival plan is very flawed. His friend Ajay is a former cardiac surgeon who has differing opinions as to surviving the apocalypse, while Ajay's son Meraj --an avid knife collector-- just tries to survive, solve problems logically and rationally and break up the arguments between the two. As the first chapter reveals, their original plan was to head to the eastern coast of Alaska, from reports of a up and running safe zone. They got side-tracked, and ended up in North Dakota. Now with their only goal being to survive, the group soon attempts to grow in numbers and as a convoy, fight their way to Alaska; all while escaping the clutches of bandits and zombie dinosaurs. Joseph soon begins to ask himself how long someone can manage and lead a small group of survivors, with little to no survival experience and stay alive in a zombie dinosaur infested North America. The survivors soon find out that the dinosaurs are learning and becoming smarter and with this revelation, must find new ways to kill them and prevail against gathering hordes. However, Joseph alone, still has hope of finding out who or what is creating these abominations of nature in this character driven, supernatural and post-apocalyptic tale. Season 1 The first season introduces the characters and events as Joseph writes in his journal. It has been roughly two months since the characters had last come across another group of survivors and things have been tough as winter approaches. Joseph, Ajay and Meraj had been thrown out of their previous group by supposed bandits. On their own, the supplies that they left with are swindling. However, once they are ambushed and robbed by a bandit, the severity of their situation becomes ever more apparent. Now they must use their own wits to battle a force they cannot possibly stop. Dark DayZ See Dark DayZ Season 2 It is unclear at this time what Season 2 will be about, but many of the characters announced, including Marley will play a large part in this season. Characters See Reawakening Characters Reawakening centers on a trio of survivors, Joseph, Ajay and Meraj. Joseph is the unofficial leader of the trio. They have traveled across Montana and North Dakota in search of a habitable zone for them to gather enough supplies so they can eventually make their way into Alaska. Thought of death and starvation constantly plague their minds, but they all try to make the best of what they have and how far they've gotten, they're an enthusiastic bunch. Joseph's hasty decisions are an almost constant source of tension between him and Ajay. They struggle to deal with the outside world without a larger group, without protection of good shelter and they struggle with their dwindling resources and patience. Dinosaurs See List of Dinosaurs in Reawakening Zombies Reawakening centers itself around a dinosaur-zombie apocalypse, but that's not the only thing that is different about these zombies. Reawakening's zombies are very different than typical mainstream zombies, mainly in the case that they are spiritually reanimated through dark magic. History Reawakening had a long history leading up to its current form. Many changes to the story, plot, and characters were made, and the artist has undergone a major evolution in his art style since the first concept art of Reawakening had arose in 2010. The most notable change in the series is the change from being a greyscale comic book created in a draw/scan style, as opposed to being a colorized web comic created completely digitally using a drawing tablet. Another huge difference is the setting, which was back in Joe's hometown of Cramburg, Montana as opposed to being set in the rural forests and meadows of North Dakota and Winsconsin. The story was repetitive, campy, bad and cheesy. After years of improving writing skills, the original script was completely scrapped and was instead focused on the aftermath, far into the apocalypse. The original three characters remained, Joseph, Ajay and Meraj, except this time Joseph was a farmer instead of a mechanic, Ajay was not a nurse, he was a full blown surgeon and Meraj was older and was an all-around guy, but loved fishing and knife collecting the most. Significant character personalities also changed as well as story. However, a refurbished prequel that focuses on the trio just before the apocalypse is on the table currently. During another part of development, a format was discussed which would follow the trio's group and another group of survivors which will eventually meet up. That was dropped quite late, never to return. The story instead, focused on the trio's perspective of their journey, which it would stay. Sequel In September 2010, a sequel to Reawakening was announced as "Apocalypse". Apocalypse will be a crossover with Todd Dawson-Cooper's Junior High of the Dead novel series. The story would follow Junior High protagonist Liam Kendall, but would give a "groundhog's day twist" to the story of Junior High. The story is also a prequel to the infamous zombie-dinosaur comic and will be made so that those who haven't read Reawakening or Junior High of the Dead can still enjoy it -- as it derives enough from it's source material to be considered it's own piece of art, while still maintaining a very important role in both series. Spin Offs Two short spin offs have been confirmed. One of which will serve as a direct prequel, centered around Joe's life just before the outbreak, the other will take place in the Nevada desert. Links *Official Facebook *Jurassic Park Legacy Hosted Forum *DeviantArt page *ComicFury page Category:Series Installment Category:Reawakening